prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyson Kidd
|birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada |trainer = Davey Boy Smith Deep South Wrestling, LLC Bret Hart Tokyo Joe |debut = July 23, 1995 |retired = }} Theodore James "TJ" Wilson, sometimes stylized as T.J. Wilson, (July 11, 1980) is a former Canadian professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he serves as a producer under the ring name Tyson Kidd. In June 2015, he became inactive due to a career-threatening and near-fatal spinal injury. Professional wrestling career Training Wilson trained at Stu Hart's Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Wilson furthered his wrestling training under the watch of Tokyo Joe, who later helped him get booked in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as well as in England. He wrestled his first match in Stampede Wrestling in Calgary at the age of fifteen in 1995. At age sixteen, he wrestled in the opening match of a World Wrestling Federation house show in Calgary, teaming with Andrew Picarnic against Teddy Hart and Harry Smith. The following year, Wilson started training with Bret Hart. He also trained with Shawn Michaels five years before the hart dungeon. He also was an amateur candian hockey player. Japan, UK and Stampede Wrestling In April 2002, Wilson was given a chance to wrestle in Japan. He completed five tours in Japan, including participating in the 2003 Best of the Super Juniors tournament in NJPW. In 2004 TJ Wilson toured the UK with All Star Wrestling. He competed all over the country, wrestling several times a week for 2 months. As a part of Stampede Wrestling, Wilson was nicknamed the "Stampede Kid". He held his first championship in the promotion in February 2004, when Wilson became Bruce Hart's new tag team partner and co-holder of the Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship to replace the injured Teddy Hart. He won the Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship on October 15, 2004 by beating Duke Durrango. In October 2005, Wilson and Durrango were made the bookers for Stampede Wrestling. On September 15, 2006, Wilson defeated Apocalypse to capture the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship in a match that took place at half time of Calgary Stampeders vs. Winnipeg Blue Bombers Canadian Football League game at McMahon Stadium. On November 10, 2006, Wilson replaced one-half of the Tag Team Champions Pete Wilson, who was injured, and became Juggernaut's tag team partner. Wilson had his final singles match for Stampede on January 26, 2007, where he was defeated by his long-time rival Apocalypse. He returned on February 9, 2007, for his final match with the promotion, defending his International Tag Team Championship, against The A-Team (Michael Avery and Dusty Adonis). He and Juggernaut won the match, however, afterwards Wilson awarded the Championship to The A-Team, as he was leaving and could not defend the Championship. He was also heavily involved with training the younger stars of the promotion at a camp called B.J.'s Gym. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmentals (2006–2009) Wilson signed with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2006, after receiving impressive reviews from former WWE trainer Bill DeMott. He moved to WWE developmental territory Deep South Wrestling (DSW) in February 2007 with fellow signee and girlfriend Nattie Neidhart. When DSW and WWE parted ways, Wilson relocated to Tampa, Florida to train in the WWE developmental facility Florida Championship Wrestling. In late 2007, he worked with Harry Smith, Nattie Neidhart, Teddy Hart, and Ted DiBiase, Jr. as the Next Generation Hart Foundation. On December 1, 2007, he won the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship by defeating Afa, Jr. in a ladder match. He lost it to Ted DiBiase, Jr. on December 18. In mid 2008, he began teaming with Smith again, and the two were managed by Natalya (Nattie Neidhart). On October 30, they won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but they lost it to Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis on December 11, 2008 at the FCW television taping. Mr mcmahon said wilson could not join until he found a tag tem partener. The Hart Dynasty (2009–2010) Wilson made his WWE television debut on the February 10, 2009, episode of ECW on Sci Fi managed by real-life girlfriend Natalya, under the name Tyson Kidd, defeating a local wrestler, Bao Nguyen. Although Natalya was managing Kidd on ECW, she was still officially a member of the SmackDown brand until April 15, 2009, when she was drafted to ECW as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft to join Kidd. On the May 12 episode of ECW, Kidd's match with Finlay was interrupted by DH Smith, now using the name David Hart Smith, who attacked Finlay to aid Kidd. Kidd, Smith and Neidhart formed The Hart Trilogy, which was later changed to The Hart Dynasty on the May 26 episode of ECW. On June 29, The Hart Dynasty were traded to the SmackDown brand. They began an on and off feud with Cryme Tyme in July and the feud ended in October. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view in October, Kidd and Smith competed in a seven-on-seven tag match with Chris Jericho, Kane, Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth as Team SmackDown to defeat Team Raw. The Hart Dynasty got a title match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 25 episode of SmackDown against D-Generation X, but were unsuccessful. They started a feud with Matt Hardy and The Great Khali on the January 22, 2010, episode of SmackDown. The feud ended with each team trading wins against each other. The Hart Dynasty turned face at WrestleMania XXVI, helping Bret Hart during his match against Vince McMahon, and the following night on Raw they defeated the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) in a non-title match after The Miz insulted Hart. They earned a Unified Tag Team Championship match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view by defeating ShoMiz in a tag team gauntlet match (which also included the team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the team of Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry). At the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26, The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Natalya and Hart, defeated ShoMiz to win the Unified Tag Team Championship, when Kidd made The Miz submit to the Sharpshooter. The following day, all three members of The Hart Dynasty were moved to the Raw brand as part of the Supplemental Draft. On the May 10 episode of Raw, he defeated The Miz to earn Bret Hart a match for The Miz's WWE United States Championship, and the following week The Hart Dynasty helped Hart to win the championship. At Over the Limit, they retained the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against Chris Jericho and The Miz. The following night, on the May 24 episode of Raw, they were attacked by The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) and Tamina after a match, provoking a feud between the two trios. At Fatal 4-Way, they defeated The Usos and Tamina in a six-person mixed tag team match when Natalya pinned Tamina, and Smith and Kidd defeated The Usos at Money in the Bank to retain the championship. At Night of Champions, The Hart Dynasty lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a Tag Team Turmoil match which also involved The Usos, Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella, and the team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. Singles competition (2011–2012) After a failed attempt to regain the championship, in which Kidd was pushed off balance during their double-team Hart Attack move, Kidd and Smith began to have a falling out with one another. This culminated on the November 15 episode of Raw, when Kidd made another heel turn by refusing to tag in and attacked Smith during a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater). The following week, Kidd faced John Morrison in a King of the Ring qualifying match, but was unsuccessful. On the December 2 episode of WWE Superstars, Kidd lost to Smith in a singles match. Afterward, Smith offered to shake Kidd's hand, but Kidd slapped him across the face. On the next episode of Raw, Kidd defeated Smith in a rematch, during which he was accompanied by a bodyguard, later revealed as Jackson Andrews. Andrews ceased appearing as Kidd's bodyguard after Mark Henry performed his finisher, the World's Strongest Slam, on Andrews during the December 27 episode of Raw. On April 26, 2011, Kidd was drafted back to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. He had his first match back for the brand on the May 6 episode of SmackDown, but lost to Sin Cara. On the May 12 episode of Superstars, Kidd debuted Michael Hayes as his manager as he defeated Trent Barreta. But the following week on Superstars, after losing to Yoshi Tatsu, Hayes would slap Kidd in the face and walk away. Armando Estrada and Matt Striker managed Kidd on the May 26 and June 2 edition of Superstars respectively, and Kidd defeated Barreta on both occasions. On the June 9 episode of Superstars, Tyson Kidd received his fourth manager, Vickie Guerrero but he lost to Yoshi Tatsu. On the next edition of Superstars, Kidd received yet another manager in JTG, but would lose yet again, this time to Kane. Kidd was Lucky Cannon's Pro on NXT Redemption. Cannon was eliminated on the June 14 edition of NXT, and he was the third Rookie eliminated. After Cannon's elimination, Kidd went on to feud with Yoshi Tatsu on NXT. Their feud stemmed from Kidd breaking Tatsu's toy figurine of himself and stealing one of the toy figurine's legs. Both wrestlers would trade wins during their series of matches, and Tatsu claimed back the stolen figurine leg by winning a Necklace on a Pole match on the July 26 edition of NXT. After the match, Kidd brutally assaulted the right leg of Tatsu; a week later, Kidd claimed that thanks to him, there would be "no more Yoshi Tatsu." Kidd returned on the August 19, 2011 edition of SmackDown, participating in a number one contender's 20-man battle royal for Randy Orton's World Heavyweight Championship which was won by Mark Henry. In January 2012, Kidd began a face turn. after defeating Trent Baretta twice on NXT, Kidd proposed that they tag team together. In late February 2012, Kidd began a feud with Michael McGillicutty after McGuilicutty mocked his lack og wrestling heritage. Kidd then suffered a loss to McGuilicutty on the February 29 episode of NXT. After McGuilicutty insulted Kidd saying he will never be a true Hart, Kidd received a rematch on the March 21 episode of NXT, where he defeated McGuilicutty to even up the score at one win each. Kidd and McGuillicutty faced off in a third match on the April 11 episode of NXT, resulting in Kidd triumphant over McGuillicutty. International Airstrike and Injury (2012-2013) On the March 29 episode of Superstars, Kidd faced Justin Gabriel and won the match, after which the duo showed mutual respect and agreed to form a tag team to challenge Primo & Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a dark triple threat tag team match at WrestleMania XXVIII, also involving The Usos. However, Primo & Epico managed to win the match and retain the titles. During the match, Gabriel suffered a hyperextended and twisted elbow, rendering him out of action for several weeks. Kidd reunited with Gabriel on the June 6 episode of NXT Redemption, where they defeated the duo of Johnny Curtis and Heath Slater. At No Way Out, Kidd and Gabriel were defeated by the Prime Time Players in a number one contender fatal four-way tag team match, also involving Primo and Episco and The Usos. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown, Kidd defeated Jack Swagger to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. Fellow qualifier Tensai then started a feud with Kidd after Kidd defeated hime in a match in 19 seconds on the July 2 episode of Raw, leading Tensai to assault Kidd in post-match attacks. at Money in the Bank 2012, Kidd failed to win as Dolph Ziggler grabbed the briefcase to win the match. On the July 30 episode of Raw, Kidd lost to Tensai, but after Tensai continued to attack Kidd after the match, the referee reversed his decision and awarded Kidd the win. Kidd and Gabriel would then compete in a series of tag team matches on Superstars against Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks, winning every match. On the debut episode of WWE Main Event on October 3, Kidd and Gabriel now unofficially called International Airstrike, lost to Santina Marella and Zack Ryder in the quarter-finals of a tournament to decide the number one contenders to the Tag Team Championships. On the October 31 episode of NXT, Kidd challenged Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship, but lost. On the November 12 episode of Raw, Kidd and Gabriel competed in a 8-man tag team match alongside Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara defeating The Prime Time Players and Primo and Epico. At Survivor Series 2012, Kidd was victorious in a 10-man tag team match against The Prime Time Players, Primo, Epico and Tensai. In January 2013, Kidd suffered a torn knee meniscus, and will require a 6-8 month hiatus to recover. He appeared on the February 21 episode of NXT addressing the WWE Universe on his knee injury in which he was interrupted by Leo Kruger. As Kruger was about to attack Kidd's knee, Kidd's tag team partner Justin Gabriel rushed in for the save. Return and NXT (2013–2014) Under a mask to hide his identity, he returned to television on the October 11 SmackDown as one of the Los Locales tag team with El Local (Ricardo Rodriguez) with a loss to Los Matadores. An unmasked Kidd returned to Raw on November 4, teaming with his wife Natalya with a win over Fandango and Summer Rae. However, Kidd soon resumed losing matches to Fandango, Jack Swagger and former partner Justin Gabriel on Main Event and Superstars for the rest of 2013. Since his return, Kidd found slightly more success within WWE's developmental branch NXT, with a NXT winning streak since December 2013 including victories over Leo Kruger and Mason Ryan. At WrestleMania XXX Kidd was in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal which was won by Cesaro.On the May 8, 2014 episode of NXT, Kidd participated in a 20-man battle royal for an NXT Championship shot, with him being involved in a three-way tie. As a result, Kidd faced the other two winners, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn in a triple-threat match on the next episode of NXT, where Kidd won to become #1 contender for a match at NXT Takeover. At Takeover, Kidd failed to win the title against Adrian Neville. on June 5 episode of NXT, Tyson Kidd came out and apologized for his actions at Takeover and shook hands with Neville. on June 12 episode of NXT, Kidd faced Adrian Neville in a rematch for the NXT Title but failed to win the title after a distraction from his wife Natalya. On the June 19th episode of NXT, Kidd teamed with Sami Zayn to challenge The Ascension for the NXT Tag Team Championship, they lost the match when Kidd walked out on Zayn in the middle of the match. At WWE NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Kidd competed in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the NXT Championship, which was won by Adrian Neville. Kidd continued his feud with Adrian but lost the rematch.From late September 2014, Kidd started to win more main roster matches while being flanked by Natalya, scoring wins on Main Event and Superstars over the likes of Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger, R-Truth and Sin Cara. During this time, Kidd played a cowardly heel while Natalya remained babyface as the doting wife. There was storyline tension between Kidd and Natalya, due to Kidd at times neglecting his wife, and at other times using Natalya as a human shield or expecting her to illegally interfere in his matches. On the November 3 episode of Raw, Kidd again used Natalya to score another win, this time via count-out in a non-title match against United States Champion Sheamus. On the November 14 SmackDown, Kidd received a title opportunity for the Intercontinental Championship in an elimination match with Cesaro and champion Dolph Ziggler; which ended in Ziggler triumphant. Teaming with Cesaro (2014–2015) From late September 2014, Kidd started to win more main roster matches, while being flanked by Natalya, scoring wins on Main Event and Superstars over the likes of Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger, R-Truth and Sin Cara. There was storyline tension between Kidd and Natalya, due to Kidd at times neglecting his wife, and at other times using Natalya as a human shield or expecting her to illegally interfere in his matches. On the November 3 episode of Raw, Kidd again used Natalya to score another win, this time via countout in a non-title match against United States Champion Sheamus. On the November 14 episode of SmackDown, Kidd received a title opportunity for the WWE Intercontinental Championship in an elimination match with Cesaro and defending championDolph Ziggler, however he was unsuccessful. In January 2015, Kidd formed an alliance with Cesaro. The pair dubbed themselves "The Brass Ring Club" and proceeded to pick up multiple wins over Los Matadores, as well as allying with Adam Rose to feud with The New Day (Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston). On the Royal Rumble pre-show, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The New Day. Later that night, Kidd entered the Rumble match at #12 and was eliminated by Daniel Bryan. At Fastlane on February 22, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The Usos to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship, a title he had not held for nearly 5 years. They retained their title in a rematch the following night on Raw after Natalya caused a disqualification. Kidd and Cesaro managed to retain their titles at WrestleMania XXXI in a match that included three other teams. Kidd also competed in the André the Giant memorial battle royal, but was thrown out by Mark Henry. At Extreme Rules, Cesaro and Kidd lost the Tag Team Championships to The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston), ending their reign at nine weeks. They failed to regain the championships on the April 30 episode of SmackDown, and at Payback in a 2-out-of-3 falls match, with Xavier Woods interfering in both matches. At Elimination Chamber, Kidd and Cesaro competed in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match but failed to win the titles. In June 2015, Kidd suffered a serious neck injury during a dark match against Samoa Joe. Tyson Kidd is now a producer backstage for WWE and is not set to return to active in ring competition. Personal life Wilson befriended Teddy Hart and Harry Smith at the age of ten, and through them Wilson became close to the rest of the Hart family, whom he lived with for several years. Wilson married Natalie Neidhart (ring name Natalya) in June 2013, whom he had been dating and living with since November 2001. The pair's relationship and wedding were also featured on WWE's reality television series Total Divas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dungeon Lock/The Hart Lock (Gogoplata while locking opponent's legs in cloverleaf) - 2012; 2014 **Diving Neckbreaker, sometimes while springboarding - 2012 - 2013 **Fisherman neckbreaker – 2011–2012; 2014–present **Sharpshooter – 2009–present **Snapmare neckbreaker – 2009 **Springboard elbow drop – 2009 - 2010 used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves''' **Ankle lock ** Brainbuster ** Diving Hurricanrana to the outside of the ring, sometimes while springboarding ** Double Jump Moonsault **Ringpost figure four leglock **Multiple kick variations ***Back *** Backflip while leaning on the ropes, sending himself to the apron *** Baseball Slide *** Enzuigiri *** Front Drop to the side of an opponent's head *** Jumping Back ***Roundhouse *** Shoot to the opponent's back, sometimes preceded by a snapmare *** Running shoot from the apron to an opponent's chest ***Spinning heel *** Springboard Drop **''Rolling Stampede'' (Super rolling fireman's carry slam) – Independent circuit ** Reverse Chinlock ** Russian Legsweep, sometimes from the second rope **Slingshot leg drop to an opponent draped on the second rope or bottom rope ** Slingshot reverse rolling prawn hold ** Small package ** Split-legged springboard arm drag ** Springboard frankensteiner to an opponent seated on the top rope ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Suicide dive ** Single leg Boston crab ** Tornado DDT ** Wheelbarrow victory roll *'The Hart Dynasty' **''Hart Attack'' *'Managers' **[[Natalya|'Natalya / Nattie Neidhart']] **Bret Hart **Jackson Andrews **Michael PS Hayes **Armando Estrada **Matt Striker **Vickie Guerrero **JTG *'Nicknames' **"The (self-proclaimed) Crown Prince of ECW" *'Entrance themes' **"New Foundation" by Jim Johnston (2009–2010) **"Bed of Nails" by Ronnie Stone and Neil Griffiths (2010-2013) **'"Right Here, Right Now"' by CFO$ (2013–present) ** "Swiss Made" '''by CFO$ (2014–present; used wile teaming with Cesaro) Championships and accomplishments *AWA Pinnacle Wrestling' **AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with DH Smith **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW National Championship (1 time) *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harry Smith **PWA Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'58''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bruce Hart (1) and Juggernaut (1) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with David Hart Smith **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with David Hart Smith (1) and Cesaro (1) ** 2009 Bragging Rights Trophy - with David Hart Smith, Chris Jericho, Kane, Matt Hardy, R-Truth and Finlay *'WrestleSlam Awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2010) with David Hart Smith as The Hart Dynasty See also *Tyson Kidd's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * TJ Wilson profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Twitter Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1980 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Southern Heavyweight Champions Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Alberta wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Dungeon graduates